Yang and the Drunken Fist
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Yang is a fighter in an underground fighting club, earning money for her and her sister for a little something after college. During one night after having her usual bouts, a drunk enters the ring. She thought it would be easy. Clearly she hasn't encountered the Drunken Fist before. Rated M for Alcohol of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**This is a modern life AU. Yang goes to Beacon but it's a college. You'll find the regular stuff you find in regular life and such in this fic.**

* * *

The sounds of grunting sounded out in the dark, yet lit enough, room. Cheering echoed off the walls as betters shouted for the fighter they betted on for the underground fight match that went on in the pit bellow of the room.

One of the fighters, to many a surprise, was a woman in her early twenties. She had unruly long blonde hair that passed her waist. Soft lavender orbs emitted from her eyes, which can draw most men into a sea of utter beauty. She also had a rather large bust than most girls. Puberty has been really generous to her. She was wearing short black shorts and a yellow tank top, completed with with yellow boxing tap wrapping around her fingers.

Her fist connected with her opponents face before delivering a powerful left hook to the side of his head. The man was shaken to the said as he tried to keep his fists near his face, trying to defend against her attacks to his face. She then brought up her leg and gave a swift roundhouse kick to his waist. This caused the man to lose his balance. She then kicked him hard in the chest making him fall flat on his back. She jumped on top of him and started punching his face hard and quick. She ceased her barrage on the poor man's face and stood up in victory.

"And our winner, and still champion of the Xiong fight club, Yang Xiao Long!" the announcer declared on the mic.

Yang nodded as she cracked her knuckles again. She helped the man up and shook his hand. "You tried your best, Cardin," she said apologetically to him.

"I-I'll get you next time, Xiao Long," Cardin sneered back to her. He now held his head in agony as the blows Yang gave him started to take their toll as he stumbled out of the ring.

"Now, to make things interesting, I'll give away five hundred Lien to the one who chooses to step up in the ring with our champion!" the announcer proposed to the crowd. Murmurs and whispering wafted out from the spectators. They've seen what Yang could do to a man more bigger than here in less than one minute. "Are you serious? No one wants to try?!"

"I wiiiiiilll!" a slurred response came out. Yang widened her eyes in surprise when she heard that voice. By the sounds of it, she guessed it was drunkard that said that.

The one who said it slowly raised up his hand and struggled to keep it there in one place. The spotlight shone on him as the crowd gasped. He was a man in his early twenties as well. He had extremely short black hair, hazy chocolate brown eyes and a peach complexion. He was wearing a grey short sleeved hoodie with black pants and grey shoes with red accents on them.

"I see we have a young man here! Well then, step up to the ring, if you dare!" the announcer said, using a dramatic voice at the last part. The young man just stumbled towards the entrance of the arena. As soon as he stepped on the arena, he fell flat on his face. The crowd just gasped at the scene while Yang observed the contestant.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bad idea to fight him?" Yang asked the announcer. She then saw the man stand up, with time, and assume a stance. His left foot was forward with his right leg back. His right hand was up near his face while the left one was lowered. But his wobbliness seemed to be affecting his stance as he lobbed from side to side.

"C'mon, I can hold my own," he said to her.

Yang nodded and took her stance. "Ready!"

"Then let the match... BEGIN!" the announcer shouted.

The man stumbled towards Yang and stepped back as he lost his balance. Yang then brought up her leg to frontsnap kick him in the chest. He just leaned back more as her foot narrowly missed him. "what the?!" she said.

The man leaned forward as his left hand swung towards her in a left hook. Yang brought up her arms to block it and did so. He then spun to his right and had his right fist fly out. This caught Yang off guard as it hit her in the side of the head. She stepped back and held her head in shock. "How did he-?" she started to say before the man was on her. He was running towards her. He jumped into the air and spun around before kicking with his right leg at her head. Yang once again got hit in the head and tumbled down to the floor. She quickly stood back up and clenched her fists. "No way am I gonna lose to a drunk like you!" She then ran towards him and threw a right cross at him. The man leaned forward and her fist flew across his back. He then brought his fist up and punched her in the chest. Yang fell on the floor as her breath escaped her.

The crowd was silent as the man stumbled back to a regular standing position with him still wobbling. "D-did I win?"

"We have a new winner!"

"What?!" Yang shouted in disbelief. She got on her knees to see the man on his back.

The door then opened from above to show another teen. He had semi long brown hair at the back of his head in a pony tail and soft brown eyes. He had the same complexion of the man lying down in the arena. He was wearing blue track pants and a plain simple white t-shirt with white shoes. "Shun?! Has anyone seen my brother?" the teen shouted.

"You don't mean that drunken fellow in the ring, young man?" the announcer asked him.

"That would be Shun Miao Yu. He always stumbles into trouble," the teen explained.

"Oh no, he was quite interesting. He bested our champion with his form of fighting."

The teen paid no attention to him and ran down to the ring. He got on the arena and shook his head at Shun. "Shun, stop wondering off," he said to his friend as he helped him up.

"Baek, little brother. Do you have any drink on you?" Shun asked the teen.

"No, you've had one too many drinks, big brother." Baek slung Shun's arm over his neck and walked off the ring. "Let's go home."

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"Here's your cut, Xiao Long," the announcer said to Yang as he gave her a huge wad of Lien. "You should get that head of yours looked at. That man really did a number on you."

Yang nodded and left the room and entered an alley. She was now wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather skirt. She rubbed a now bruised head as she walked over to her motorcycle. She got on it and put on her yellow helmet on. "How the heck did I lose to him? His fighting was so weird... yet it was effective against me," she thought as she started the engine. She revved up the engine a couple times before speeding out of the alley onto a bustling street. "And who was that man?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baek sighed heavily through his nose as he turned a familiar corner on the road. He rubbed his forehead trying to stay focused on his driving. Shun's snores sounded out through the car as he shuffled around in the passenger sleep.

"I sometimes wonder how Shun goes around like that," Baek muttered to himself. Taking one last turn to the left, he saw a familiar two-storied house making him smile slightly. He pulled up into the driveway and shifted the gears to the parking settings. He turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Shun. Big brother, get up, we're home," Baek said as he continued to shake him.

Shun mumbled something incoherently before opening his eyes. "Whoozat? Wh-what happened?" Shun groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You were fighting in some sort of arena against some girl," Baek said to him as he exited out of his car.

"I was fighting a girl? No, you gotta be kidding me," Shun replied as he struggled to get out of his door but fell on the pavement. Luckily, he was able to thrust his hands out and caught himself.

Baek walked over to him and knelt down. He grabbed one of Shun's arms and slung it around his neck. "C'mon, let's get inside. We have our first day of college tomorrow and I don't want us to be late," Baek said to his brother. They reached the front door and pulled out his keys, knowing that no one would be home yet.

"But can you give me some Brandy then?" Shun asked him as he heard the door unlock.

"No."

The two entered the house. All in all, it was modest for their family after recently moving. They were caught off guard when they saw who it was. It was a man in a light blue dress shirt and blue pants. He had short black hair that had natural spikes rise up from his head and calm brown eyes. "Did Shun do something stupid again?" the man asked Baek.

Baek nodded as he placed the already dozed off Shun on a couch in the living room. "Yes, Xin. He keeps wondering off whenever he gets drunk. Heck, he even keeps a flask of tequila and gin so he can get drunk before fighting," Baek complained to Xin who just chuckled at the younger's complaints. "So how come you're home early, Xin?" Baek asked him.

"Finished my paper work from the police station early. Besides, I just recently finished the case I was working on," Xin replied to the younger. He walked over to the couch Shun was sleeping on and flicked his forehead. Shun just mumbled something before rolling to his side. "How bad was it this time?" he asked.

"Not much, big brother. I'm glad that I can track his phone wiht mine. I followed the signal and stumbled upon some fight arena. I wonder how Shun was able to walk that far?" Baek said to Xin whilst sitting down on the couch opposing Shun.

Pulling up a chair from the computer area of the "Yes, go on, little brother," Xin said.

"I entered the place and saw him lying on the ground with some blonde girl-"

"Wait, girl?" Xin interjected to him.

"Yes, a girl. Surprise, right?" Baek replied to him. Xin just nodded in response with a confused look on his face full of questions. "I assumed that Shun fought her and won. I jumped down there and got him out and drove home," he said as he waved a hand at his second eldest brother.

Xin stood up and walked over to his little brother and sat down beside him. "You know what time it is?" Shun looked at his watch and widened his eyes in fear. "It's almost midnight, bro. How about I'll give you guys a police escort to Beacon tomorrow so you can make up the time?"

Baek nodded quickly at Xin and ran towards the stairs. "You don't mind if we ride in your car then?" Baek asked him as he reached the stairs.

"Not a problem, Baek. Now get some shut eye. I already set your alarm," Xin said to him.

"What about Shun?"

Xin looked at Shun snoring on the couch for a moment. He shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "He'll be fine. I'll let him sleep on the couch for tonight. Not get to sleep!" Baek didn't hesitate and ran the rest up stairs. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"You sound like dad!" Baek shouted back.

Xin smiled slightly at Baek's response. He walked over to the other side of the couch and placed his hand on Shun's forehead. "Get some good sleep, Shun."

* * *

Shun's eyes fluttered open with a groan sounding from him. He quickly placed a hand on his forehead as it thumped with sharp pain. "Damn, what happened last night?" he droned out. He realized he was in his home and was on the couch. "I guess Baek got me home." His memory of what happened last night was blurry. Yet, the only thing that was crystal clear (well, mostly) was the image of a blonde gilr in front of him.

"Damn straight, you ass," Baek said. Shun sat up on the couch to see Baek walking down the stairs with two luggage bags in his hands with a regular backpack on his back. "If you're wondering about your bags they're already downstairs. Xin said that you should have an energy drink before we leave for Beaon, hǎo ma?" he said to the hungover.

Shun just nodded at Baek who placed the bags in front of the entrance. "Can you give me one then?" he asked him.

Baek sighed and walked through the door disappearing into the kitchen. A few moments later, Baek came back with an orange energy drink in hand with a bowl of fried rice in the other. He placed the two items on the coffee table in front of Shun and gave him a pair of chopsticks. "Quickly, Shun, Xin's gonna drive us there in ten minutes."

Shun took the plastic chopsticks from Baek and bowed slightly to him. He grabbed the bowl and started scarfing down the food down his throat. He did it a little to quickly and coughed out a few grains out. He grabbed the energy drink and chugged the entire thing in less than ten seconds. He continued to eat his breakfast in peace until he felt his phone vibrate in his pants he was wearing the night before. He placed down the now empty bowl on the table and took out his phone. As soon as he saw the caller ID he answered it. "Wu, what's up?" Shun said in the phone.

"Shun! I really need your help!" Wu shouted on the other side. Shun just groaned loudly and covered his ear. "Hungover again?" a different response came.

"Yep. So what do you need, Péngyǒu?" Shun asked.

"I woke up a bit late and missed the bus for Beacon. You think you and Baek can pick me up at my place?" Wu asked him.

"Sure, my brother Xin is driving us to Beacon. I'll ask him if we can pick you up, hǎo ma?" Shun replied.

"Xièxiè. Kàn dào nǐ zài yīgè wèi," Wu replied before hanging up.

Shun put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. He wobbled slightly before shaking his head. "Baek, you good?!" he shouted.

"I'm just waiting for you, Gē," Baek said as he jumped down the stairs with Xin walking down.

"Shun, I already got you bags in my cruiser so get your teeth brushed." He tossed him his tooth brush and the toothpaste at him. Shun caught it and pulled off the cap and squeezed some paste on his tooth brush. Without putting any water on it, Shun popped the tooth brush in his mouth and started brushing.

Shun walked over to the kitchen and spat out the foam into the sink before rinsing his mouth. "Hey Xin?!' he yelled.

"What?" Xin replied.

"Can we pick up Wu? He was late for his bus and asked if we can pick him up," Shun replied.

"Sure, we'll drop by his place and get you guys to Beacon. And hurry up! I got work back at the police station!" Xin shouted back.

Shun ran towards the front door to see Baek holding his own bags and a frown on his face. "Hurry your ass up so we can leave," Baek sneered at his brother.

Shun did a fake punch close to his nose and w grin on his face. "Baek, calm down. We're leaving right now, kay?"

Xin ushered them out of the house and closed the door behind them. Shun and Baek walked over to Xin's police cruiser and waited for him. Xin turned around the corner of the driveway and unlocked the doors to the car. "Get in, you two," he said to them.

"Shotgun!" Baek said as he vaulted over the hood.

"Careful! Officer Teng will wonder why there's a dent on it," Xin said as he entered the car. When Shun and Baek entered the car and closed their doors, Xin placed his keys into the ignition and started the engines. He put the car in reverse and slowly drove off the driveway and onto the road. He put it into drive and drove down.

After a couple minutes, they pulled up near a familiar house. Baek rolled his window down and saw Wu waving at them. "Get your ass in here, Wu!" he shouted at him.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Wu replied as he patted on the door. Wu had long brown feathery hair wiht natural spikes going up and the sides with sky blue eyes and a peach complexion. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words _"Welcome tomorrow instead of fearing it" _in white. He had beige coloured pants and red runners with white accents on them. He opened the door and got in. "Thanks for the lift."

"Not a problem, Wu. Now hang on you guys!" Xin said evilly.

Baek and Shun paled at that voice. They all knew to well what that tone was. "Xin, don't do it!" Shun shouted.

Xin activated the sirens on the cruiser and slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped down the street with the other three yelling in fear for their lives.

* * *

"Woooow! We're finally here, Yang," Ruby squealed to her sister in delight. She was wearing light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with red accents on it, black runners and a small red cloak

Yang just smiled at her younger sister's excitement. She was sorta confused how her sister was accepted two years ahead than all the applicants around here. "And I'm glad we're here, Rubes!" Yang said as she

ruffled her sister's hair. She then heard the sounds of a police siren behind them with the sounds of tires screeching. The two turned around to see a police cruiser speeding across the street before driving into the parking lot and stopped dead in it's tracks before it hit another car next to it.

One of the doors opened and it showed the one who dragged off the drunkard off last night. "He's here? Alright, that's strange," Yang thought.

She winced when she saw the guy vomit on the grass and flipped the bird at the driver. "I hate you so much, Xin!" the guy shouted.

"Yeesh, I hope he's okay," Ruby said to Yang.

"Yeah, me too, sis," Yang replied. A few moments passed by and another guy stepped out. A nerve almost bursted in her head as he eyes twitched at the sight of what she saw. "It's him," she muttered when she saw Shun.

"Fuck you, Xin!" Shun shouted as he did the same thing the guy did.

* * *

**Yep, Shun and Yang are attending Beacon together. What could possibly go wrong?**


End file.
